The present invention relates generally to the transfer of electrical current between spaced surfaces.
The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefore.
An important object of the present invention is to increase performance and reduce maintenance in electric power production, distribution and utilization systems, such as found on present and future naval ships and submarines. An example would include electrical current transfer devices associated with homopolar motors which may be used in future naval propulsion systems.
In accordance with the present invention, electrical energy is transferred from a DC power source to the stator of a homopolar motor, through an input conductor suitably fastened to a composite type of spring device exerting a low holding force on a stationary brush to conduct electrical current to metal fibers of such brush soldered to the spring device to thereby position the brush in contact with the moving surface of a rotor with reduced wear. The spring device has a serpentine shape and a flexible braided wire core that is elastomerically coated to provide protection and enhance establishment of the requisite degree of brush holding force and thereby also avoid use of hard pipes for current conducting purposes.